Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6}{8n} + \dfrac{1}{8n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6 + 1}{8n}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5}{8n}$